


Fake Love

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, hisaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: A strain makes it so that whoever is not love with someone to fall in love with Fushimi.





	Fake Love

"Fushimi-san, are you okay?" Fuse asked. That alone was weird. But the other thing that made it weird was how he was saying it. There was this sultry inflection he was putting on his voice.

Fushimi looked at Fuse with confusion and slapped away his hand. He dusted himself off. There were no noticeable injuries on him and Fuse was looking at him with googly eyes. It was creeping Fushimi out to no end. He clicked his tounge surveying the area. With no damage done he returned to were Munakata and Seri were stationed at.

The rest of the Squad was with Munakata and Seri. Fushimi couldn't get out one word before everyone rushed up to him declaring their undying love for Fushimi.

"Fushimi I can make you some coffee when we get back." "Fushimi are you ok?" "I can take care of you." "I'm going to take care of Fushimi!" "Fushimi, I have some charms that can alivate your pain."

Before things could continue to get out of hand, Awashima put her foot down. "Everyone is to return to HQ this instant!"

The voice of their second in command snapped them all back to reality. They did as they were told and got in the vans to return home. The only one who didn't listen was a certain unaffected brunet.

"Um...? Can I ride with you guys...?" Hidaka asked while twiddling his thumbs. "Everyone else seems to be acting weird. Heh."

"I see now." Munakata said. "It seems the strain power only effects those who are not in love with someone."

This made Hidaka tense up for a second. A very audible 'tsk' came out of Fushimi. "So you have someone you love...?"

It was obvious that was directed at Hidaka, but he tried to keep his cool.

●

Back at HQ it was hard for anything to get done. Anytime someone would come up to Fushimi they would flirt with him. Since Hidaka was the only one of the Squad that wasn't affected, he was regulated to deliver all the paperwork from everyone else to Fushimi. Who was quarantined in his office. To male the mood better Hidaka tried to have small talk with Fushimi.

"Well at least this way your aren't being chased by everyone." Hidaka sheepishly said. "And you're not alone. I'm here with you."

"Tsk. I can handle myself." Fushimi said. "Besides it doesn't really matter. I cannhandle myself alone. This strain power is all just inconvenience."

"But isn't it nice to be so cared about?" Hidaka said. Fushimi scoffed at that proposition.

"That's only because of the strain power. Since it only effects those who aren't in love, that'slike saying I'm the last possible choice." He was getting increasingly annoyed. He took a breath and stayed silent for awhile. "It's not like anyone would ever care about me if there was an alternative choice.

"That's not true, I-!" Hidaka bursts out and quickly covers his mouth. Fushimi's head snaps up, Hidaka looks away. He didn't want to revel it like this, but the other's self loathing had gone on for long enough. "I'm in love with you."

Fushimi just stares at the taller male.

"Of course someone could love you. I love you." Hidaka braces himself for knives to be thrown at him. None came at him so he continued. "So there! No strain power involved!"

At the same time in Munakata's office, Seri entered and updated him on the situation. "Captain, it appears that everyone has returned to normal."

"Oya. Well then, now everything should run smoothly now. It seems Hidaka-kun confession proved my theory correct." He smiled.


End file.
